Vainilla y Canela
by Jackeline762
Summary: Desde hace un par de meses, Mikey huele un aroma muy extraño, es como vainilla combinado con algo mas, y que hace extraño a ese aroma es que solo el puede olerlo, y cada vez que lo huele pasan cosas raras...muy raras, ¿Por qué sera?...
1. La Foto Perdida

**Se me ocurrió esto hace unos días, y Nosé si seguirlo, diganme si les gusta esta idea por medio de review :)**

Nos encontramos en New York, considerada como "La ciudad quenunca duerme", y es cierto, puesto que las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana, siempre hay movimiento en la calles, en realidad eran muy contadas las veces en que había tranquilidad y silencio. Así es NY.

Ahora, pasando a la subtierra, justo debajo de esta gran ciudad escandalosa se encuentra todo lo opuesto, al menos por el día de hoy, todas las alcantarillas se encuentran sumergidas en silencio, en especial cierta estación del metro habitada por lo que se podría llamar una muy "Singular" familia, ya que cada miembro se encontraba ocupado en alguna cosa, por ejemplo, tenemos al gran Hamato Yoshi, alias Splinter, meditando apaciblemente en el dojo de la guarida, siendo acompaño por el mayor de sus hijos, el cual no se encontraba tan apacible como su sensei, pero igual hace su mejor intento.

Después tenemos a Raphael, el cual solo se dedica a golpear su querido saco sin ninguna compasión, siendo el golpe que recibía el pobre saco, el único ruido aparente en toda la guarida.

En el laboratorio se encuentra el tercer hijo, Donatello, el cual esta experimentando con mutágeno, como cada vez que tiene tiempo, para poder hacer un nuevo retromutágeno diseñado para Karai, después de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas, nuestro genio no ha parado de investigar y experimentar, solo se atreve a salir a la hora del entrenamiento, a la de patrullaje, y por alguna necesidad fisiológica, si no tuviera que hacerlo, se la pasaría día y noche, metido en el laboratorio sin dar señales de vida a sus hermanos.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, vemos a el mas joven de los Hamato, acostado en la cama de su alcoba, leyendo muy relajado, uno de sus muchos comics, a todos les parece agradar este silencio no muy común en la alcantarilla, todos los miembros están disfrutando hasta que el quelonio naranja empieza a percibir un aroma que ya se le ha echo algo familiar

-Otra vez no- Suspira sin quitar los ojos de la historieta- Quizás si lo ignoro se vaya- se dice a si mismo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recobrar la paz que se había formado, pero no lo logra, eso solo deja a cuatro miembros que todavía siguen disfrutando, mientras que el menor solo puede dejar de lado el cómic y mirar el techo preguntándose como deshacerse de ese aroma, que aunque huele bien, ya lo empieza a frustrar el hecho de no saber de donde viene

-Bien, ignorarlo no funcionó, ¿Que tal si me tapo la nariz?- y así lo hizo, el quelonio naranja tomo oxigeno, y con sus dos manos se tapó la nariz, desafortunadamente al cabo de unos segundos, la falta de oxigeno empezó a hacerse presente, pero aun con eso, el se seguía tapando el torno de varios colores, como rojo, morado, azul, etc, hasta que en un punto, por si fuera un acto reflejo, se destapó la nariz e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire

-Dejar de respirar tampoco funcionó- se dijo resignado, se levanto de la cama, y salio de la habitación directo a la cocina, pensó que una rebanada de pizza le dejaría olvidar ese aroma.

No se sorprendió al notar que ni en la en la sala, ni en la cocina, se encontraba ese olor, hace semanas que se dio cuenta de que solo en su habitación se encontraba, al igual de que solo el podía olerlo. Si, era extraño. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Ya llevaba meses oliendo eso, MESES, tarde o temprano iba desistir de probarle a los demás la existencia de ese aroma.

Una vez que llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera, y se percató de dos cosas:

1. No había pizza. "Apuesto a que Raph se la comió, es todo un glotón" dijo para sus adentros.

2. No estaba Ice crean kitty

-¿¡Qué!?- Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerro la nevera y buscó como loco por toda la cocina, busco en el fregadero, en las gavetas, en todo lugar donde pueda caber un gato hecho de helado, y como esta hecho de helado, puede moldear su cuerpo para entrar en cualquier parte, así que reviso hasta en los lugares mas insólitos de la cocina, incluyendo lugares que ni sabia que existían, estuvo así hasta que escucho un maullido, se quedo quieto para ver si lo volvía a oír y así identificar de donde provenía.

Lo volvió a escuchar, esta vez era más fuerte y claro, pero le extraño darse cuenta que se escuchaba muy cerca de...¿la nevera?

Aun no movía un músculo, quería asegurarse de donde salia cada maullido.

Lo volvió a escuchar.

Y sin perder tiempo, se acerco a la nevera, la abrió y quedo tanto aliviado como desconcertado al ver al gatito en el refrigerador, como si nada, como si hubiera estado allí desde un principio, después de unos segundos de encontrar a su mascota, esta le lamió un poco la cara, Michelangelo, se limpio con su lengua y le respondió el saludo

-¿Que hay, Ice crean kitty?- cerro la nevera y se quedo pensando

-Quizás pueda ser...- se detuvo antes de decir, lo que creía, era una completa estupidez

-Naaa, es imposible, los fantasmas no existen-Se giro y se propuso a regresar a su habitación, pero recordó que otra vez estaba inundada de ese aroma que el aún no reconocía, así que cambio su rumbo hacia el laboratorio de su hermano genio.

Una vez que se encontraba frente a la puerta, la abrió sin ningún cuidado, por mala costumbre de no tocar primero, cuando entro vio a al quelonio de banda morada sentado en el escrito con varios químicos, entre ellos, un balde de mutágeno y varios envases llenos de intentos fallidos de retromutágeno, se acerco a el cautelosamente para que el listo no notara su presencia, pero...

-Mikey ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi laboratorio sin tocar?- le dijo Donnie sin voltear a verlo

-Perdona bro. Siempre lo olvido, además quería asustarte- se puso al lado de Donatello y fijo su vista en lo que este hacia-Oye, y...¿Qué haces?- preguntó para romper el silencio que había entre ellos. Le daba igual tener silencio cuando estaba en su alcoba, pero cuando tenia compañía, simplemente no lo sorportaba mucho tiempo

-Jugando Silent Hill- respondió Donnie sarcásticamente- ¿Que crees que hago?-

-Ya, perdón Don, es que no entiendo por qué te pones a mezclar esas cosas, y luego las bates- se excuso el menor.

Donnie no solía tener mucha paciencia, en cuanto tener a Mikey en su laboratorio, siempre se la pasaba distrayéndolo y preguntándole cosas, que aveces tenían sentido preguntar y otras veces no lo tenían, así que intento sacar a su hermano del laboratorio por las buenas, sino tendría que hacerlo por las malas, pero de alguna forma lo iba a sacar

-¿Y que haces aquí de todos modos? ¿No estabas leyendo un cómic que te consiguió April?-

-Estaba pero...- Modo improvisación activado. ¿Que le podía decir? Ya había intentado hablarle sobre esas ocasiones en que cada vez que olía el bendito aroma siempre pasaba algo muy fuera de lo común, como lo anterior con Ice crean kitty, pero el genio de su hermano, como todo genio, parece regirse por unas simples reglas:"Todo tiene una explicación" "Hay que verlo para creerlo" y la mas reciente "Todo esta en tu imaginación"

-¿Entonces?- Seguía esperando el quelonio de morado la respuesta de su hermano

-Ya lo leí, estaba aburrido y me pregunte: ¿Por qué no hablar con mi hermano favorito?- Sonríe nerviosamente y hace el mejor intento para disimularlo, pero no se le ocurre nada.

Donatello se voltea a verlo "Supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que no le creo" piensa, y se vuelve a voltear para seguir con sus experimentos y demás.

Vuelven a quedar en silencio.

Mikey sigue viendo, sin importarle mucho, lo que hace el de banda morada. Empieza a sentir algo incómodo el ambiente, quizás no fue del todo buena idea ir al laboratorio, pero tampoco piensa irse, No señor, porque, aunque no lo admita ni para el mismo... La posibilidad de que su pieza este embrujada o algo por estilo, le ponía los nervios de punta, prefería mil y una veces el estresante y sofocante silencio, a estar en su habitación con fantasmas, demonios, o lo que sea que se encontrará ahí en estos momentos.

De pronto sale de sus pensamientos al sentir una...¿Mano?

Se voltea una tanto asustado, y no ve nada, y eso lo asusta mas. Esa mano no era como la de sus hermanos...era mas bien, pequeña y parecía delicada, por el modo en como la sintió...era como la mano de una mujer, una mujer humana.

Pero April no estaba ahí con ellos y ella era la única mujer que conocían, bueno, con excepción de Karai, la cual es ahora una serpiente... Pero dudo mucho que ella haya podido tocarlo por la nuca con mano humana y luego desaparecer a una velocidad inhumana y hasta inmutante (si esa palabra realmente existiera, claro).

Pero como si ese susto, que aun perturba a Michelangelo, fuera poco, el olor aparece en el laboratorio de su hermano, esto lo asusta, pero también lo ve como una oportunidad de mostrarle a la tortuga mas escéptica, que después de todo, ese aroma no estaba en su imaginación

-Hey dude, ¿Hueles eso?-

-¿Oler qué?- le respondió con otra pregunta que sonaba desinteresada

-¿Enserio no lo hueles? Es algo como...Vainilla-

-No, no Huelo nada, ¿Por que no le preguntas a Splinter si tiene algún incienso prendido? Esta meditando así que es lo mas probable- No es la primera vez que esa idea le pasa por la cabeza, pero pensó que como esta vez lo olía en un lugar que no fuera su pieza, su padre y sensei podría darle una explicación.

A paso rápido y decidido, se dirigió al lugar donde Splinter y Leonardo meditaban. Este último haciendo el, nuevamente, fallido intento de concentrarse.

Al llegar, pudo percibir otro aroma que, en definitiva no tenia que ver con la supuesta vainilla que había olido en el laboratorio, el olor predominante en el dojo, era algo parecido a la hidra natural, vuelvo y repito: Nada que ver con la vainilla.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, tratando de no desconcentrar a su maestro, y así lo logró, lastima que Leo no estaba tan sumergido en la concentración, y miro a Mike como pidiendo una explicación de por qué entró al dojo, este solo se limito a sonreírle nerviosamente, como diciendo "Luego te cuento" pero en realidad lo que pensaba era algo como "Espera a que se me ocurra algo para decirte", después de sonreírle, accidentalmente fijo su vista en el mueble en donde usualmente reposa la fotografía de la antigua familia de Splinter, digo usualmente, porque esta vez no estaba. Por su parte Leo, al notar que su hermano esta mirando algo, el fija su mirada también en ese algo, y se da cuenta de lo mismo que el de banda naranja

¿Donde esta la fotografía?

Leo vuelve a mirar a Mikey, y este también lo mira. Se hacen caras extrañas y miradas extrañas, como si estuvieran peleando a través de mímica, en algún punto, la pelea se detiene, y Michelangelo sale corriendo del dojo...la ultima mirada que le dedico su hermano de azul, lo asusto mas de lo que lo había asustado la misteriosa mano que sintió, ahora Leo le tenía una nueva misión:

"Consigue esa foto, o le diré a Raphael quien le dejo ese balde de cucarachas en toda su cama mientras dormía...y no pienso intervenir en la paliza, ni tampoco dejaré que Donnie lo haga" Fue lo que entendió de la cara de Leo...Cuando se lo proponía, realmente le daba miedo a su hermano de naranja...


	2. La Foto Encontrada

**Bien aaquí esta el segundo chapter (perdonen el asco de titulo) la verdad Nosé muy bien que rumbo tomara esta historia, solo me se el final (yo soy tan normal que la historia la empecé a escribir por el final :B) y también que va a ser algo largo, pero quizás sea quince chapters o menos, y también para los que leen mi otra historia de realidad distorsionada, creo que también va a ser largo, quizás llegue a los veinte o mas (i'm sorry)**

**Bueno ya sin mas los dejo leer:**

-A ver... Si fuera una foto en donde estaría- Michelangelo sigue corriendo, volteando hacia todas partes, sin darse cuenta de con quien esta a punto de chocar.

Todo paso tan rápido que ninguno de los dos supo del todo que había pasado, Raphael ve al de banda naranja en el piso sobandose la cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo

-Enano, ¿Que hacías detrás del saco? ¿Acaso querías recibir un golpe tu también?- le pregunta cruzándose los brazos.

Mikey se levanta tambaleándose un poco y todavía sobandose la cabeza, pero vuelve a recordar la foto y vuelve a su carrera por toda la guarida

-¿Pero que...?- ¿Por que su hermano salio corriendo de la nada? La verdad, a Raph no le importa mucho, así que vuelve a golpearle al saco como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Por su parte, Mikey ahora esta corriendo, revisando todas las habitaciones, la de sus hermanos, el baño, y la habitación que antes pertenecía a April

Nada en la de Donnie

Nada en la de Raph

Nada en la de Leo

Nada en el baño

Y adivina:

Nada en la de April

-Vamos Mikey piensa, ¿En donde mas puedo revisar?- Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, y sin darse cuenta llegó la entrada de su habitación , se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta, la verdad tiene mucho miedo de entrar, teme encontrarse con algo que muy problablemente lo traumará.

Sin embargo ese es el único lugar en el que todavía no ha revisado, así que abre la puerta (la cual, el no la había cerrado) y asoma su cabeza viendo toda la habitación

"Quizás si deba recoger un poco..." pensó, pero es Mikey del que hablamos "...Nah, aun hay algunas partes ordenadas" Sigue viendo hasta que nota que sobre su cama, debajo de las sabanas, hay un extraño objeto, el quiere entrar y ver si es la foto (lo cual duda) pero aun esta algo temeroso, así que respira profundo y corre hasta la cama, quita las sabanas y sin ver agarra el objeto y vuelve a correr hasta salir de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, mira lo que tiene en sus manos y si, es la fotografía, pero tiene algo que no le hace mucha gracia a Mikey, sin embargo no puede identificar que es y entonces lo olvida, al menos ya tiene la foto, ya puede ir al dojo a ponerla en su sitio sin que su sensei lo descubra, y Leonardo no le dirá nada a Raphael, nada sobre baldes o cucarachas.

Con algo de alegría se dirije tranquilamente hasta el dojo, Raphael lo ve y se vuelve a preguntar lo mismo "¿Que le pasara hoy al cabeza hueca?" Sigue golpeando al saco pero ahora esa pregunta le importa mas que antes, así que se detiene y sigue a su hermano de naranja el cual ya se encuentra en el dojo.

Mikey, al llegar, vuelve a abrir la puerta con cuidado y se vuelve a encontrar con un Splinter en profunda meditación y un Leonardo tratando de meditar, el cual abre los ojos cuando oye que se abre la puerta, al abrirlos ve que es Mikey quien la abre y vuelve a mirarlo fijamente, esperando a que le muestre la foto, por su aparte Mikey entiende la fija mirada de su hermano mayor, y le muestra el objeto, una vez mostrado empieza a caminar sigilosamente, y con todo el cuidado del mundo de no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, cuando finalmente llegó al mueble, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, al paso que iba el quelonio de naranja, pone la foto en su sitio y sale prácticamente huyendo del lugar, claro, sin hacer ningún ruido, pero al salir se estrella con Raphael, quien acababa de llegar a la entrada, los dos caen al piso del Dojo, y Leo ve preocupado a su maestro, el cual parece en otro mundo, ya que ni se inmuto por el sonido de las dos cabezas chocando, ni tampoco el sonido cuando cayeron al piso.

Leo vuelve la mirada hacia la dos tortugas y estas se levantan, bueno,en realidad Rapha se levanta y jala a Mikey por la cinta sobrante de su banda, para que también se levante, después Leo ve que su hermano de rojo arrastra hasta fuera del dojo al menor, y empieza a escuchar gritos de parte de Mikey, despues escucha el sonido del agua al golpear algo y luego como un objeto cayendo muy duramente al piso levanta una ceja preguntándose que paso allá fuera, y luego voltea hacia su sensei, el cual sigue en profunda meditación, y eso empieza a preocuparlo ¿Como no pudo escuchar su sensei, tremendo alboroto que acababan de hacer sus dos hermanos? De hecho no lo había visto moverse ni medio milímetro desde que empezó a meditar.

Leonardo se levantó, y se fue a la salida del dojo, donde encontró a un Mikey inconsciente en el suelo y a un Raph a lo lejos sentado en un de los sillones puff leyendo un comic, solo se limito a hacer una cara de decepción y agacharse para ver como estaba su hermano, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojado, volvió a levantar la vista a su otro hermano y noto que el también estaba mojado, de pronto entendió todo, en realidad era muy obvio si te ponías a pensar...Mikey le lanzo un globo de agua,después Raph se vengo con el y de alguna forma logro dejarlo inconsiente en el piso

-Al menos ayudame a dejarlo en su alcoba- Le dijo Leonardo todavía en la entrada del dojo con su hermano en el piso

-Tu tienes fuerza mas que suficiente para llevarlo- Le responde la tortuga temperamental, en respuesta Leonardo se acerca hacia el puff de Raph y le quita la historieta de las manos

-¿Acaso piensas dejarlo en el piso todo en día?- Le pregunta con el ceño fruncido

-No todo el día- Le responde Raphael- Solo hasta que despierte-

-Llevemoslo a su habitación, Raph- Le responde sin mas y se encamina hasta donde se encuentra Mikey, Raphael decide seguirlo de mala gana.

Al llegar, Leonardo le sostiene la cabeza, Raphael lo piensa un momento

-Cuando quieras- Le dice impaciente

-¿Por que yo debo agarrar sus apestosos pies?-

-Solo levantalo- le dice en forma de regaño, a lo cual Raphael sostiene los pies Mikey a regañadientes

-Bien, 1, 2, 3...levantalo- le dice Leonardo y los dos levanta a Mikey y lo llevan hasta su habitación, de alguna manera logran llegar hasta la cama sin pisar los restos de pizza que encuentran regados en todo el piso, lo dejan en la misma y se van de igual forma, tratando de no pisar los pedazos podridos de pizza hasta que Leonardo se detiene, Raphael también lo hace y le pregunta

-¿Por que te detienes?-

-Creo...creo que un trozo de pizza moverse- le responde viendo hacia uno de los tantos trozos

-Eso es imposible, mejor vámonos antes de que me den ganas de vomitar- y con eso Raphael vuelve a caminar con cuidado y Leo decide seguirlo, y una vez fuera, cierran la puerta y Leo lo regaña mientras bajan las escaleras y Raph solo se limita taparse los oídos.

Al llegar hasta la sala, escuchan el televisor prendido

-Raph¿Por que prendistes el televisor?-

-Bobonardo, ¿No recuerdas que estaba ayudandote a llevar al enano a su habitación?-

-Bueno, pudistes haberlo encendido antes de que lo lleváramos- Le responde Leonardo mientras camina hasta el televisor para apagarlo

-Claro que lo hice, porque yo no estaba leyendo cómodamente mi historieta en mi sillón favorito, cuando me obligastes a cargar al enano- le responde sarcátiscamente Raphael.

De pronto Raphael se voltea y sube un par de escalones, a lo que Leo lo mira extrañado

-¿Que pasó?-

Raphael se voltea hacia el y le hace una señal con las manos para que lo siga, el asiente y camina hasta donde esta su hermano de rojo, los dos comienzan a subir denuevo las escaleras, Rapha se dirije hacia la alcoba de Mikey, la abre y luego la vuelve a cerrar

-¿Mas o menos...?- le pregunta un tanto desconcertado Leonardo

-No hueles algo extraño... Nosé, algo así como canela o algo parecido-

-Pues...no, no Huelo nada-

-Olvídalo, de todos modos no es nada importante- Y los dos bajan las escaleras nuevamente, al terminar de bajar el ultimo peldaño Leo recuerda a Splinter y rápidamente corre hacia el dojo dejando a un muy extrañado Raphael

"Ahora ¿Por que corre este también? Solo falta el cerebrito"

En eso Llega Donatello corriendo como si fuera Flash, afortunadamente no lo atropello, pero estuvo a prácticamente nada de chocarlo

"¿Y ahora?, ¿Me perdí de algo?" pensó aun mas extrañado, viendo hacia donde se había ido su hermano genio

"¿A donde va?" decide enterarse después, ya que el cargar a su hermano las escaleras hasta su habitación, lo dejo un poco exhausto, quizás Mikey pesa mas de lo que parece, o quizás Leonardo le dejo cargando la mayor parte del cuerpo.

Se sienta en su sillón puff y sigue leyendo su historieta.

Rapha lo hizo sin querer, realmente no sabia al peligro que había mandado a su hermano, no, no hablo del golpe ni dejarlo inconsciente, hablo de las consecuencias que trajo cuando lo dejo así y peor todavía, cuando lo dejo en su habitación...

**Suspenso! la verdad odio que me dejen en suspenso, pero amo dejar en suspenso a los demás (otra vez, soy tan normal) **

**Bueno, gracias por leer disparates como este, y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de dejar review **

**Bye**


	3. Viaje Astral

-¡Sensei!- Leonardo entra en el dojo y encuentra a Splinter en la misma posición en la que estuvo todo el tiempo, Leonardo se acerca al mayor y le grita para que despierte de donde sea que encuentre la rata

-¡Sensei! ¡SENSEI!- Ahora lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude... Pero nada, simplemente no reacciona, es como si su alma se hubiera escapado durante la meditación, y hubiera dejado su cadáver en esa posición.

Leonardo, al ver que no despierta se apresura a salir del dojo por ayuda, al salir corre hasta donde esta Raphael y le vuelve a quitar el cómic de las manos

-¿Que quieres ahora?- Raphael se levanta del puff y trata de quitarle el cómic a su hermano pero es inútil

-Raphael, esto es mas importante que tu estúpida historieta- Raphael detiene sus intentos y observa al de banda azul, el sabe que cuando Leo dice alguna palabra fuerte, como estúpido, es porque enserio es algo importante

-¿Que pasa?- Le pregunta cruzándose de brazos

-Splinter no despierta de su meditación, llama a Donnie y vayan al Dojo- Y con eso Leonardo corre hacia el dojo devuelta con su sensei, tratando de averiguar que tiene, mientras Raphael corre por la guarida buscando al de banda morada, la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando salio de su laboratorio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe donde.

Raphael decide ir en la misma dirección en la que salió Donatello y se da cuenta de que este salio de la guarida, se sorprende ya que su hermano menor no suele salir sin permiso, o al menos no lo hace solo

"¿Como se supone que lo encuentre si esta en las alcantarillas? ¡Esto es un laberinto!" camina por las tuberías mas cercanas y por las que mas caminan el y sus hermanos, pero nada, sencillamente desapareció en ese "laberinto", así que decide devolverse por donde vino, hasta que recuerda que tiene consigo su T-Phone, pero teme que Donatello no tenga el suyo, ¿Pero que pierde con intentarlo?

Marca el numero y se lleva el teléfono al oído, escucha por varios segundos el sonido que indica que esta repicando, y en un momento es reemplazado por la voz de su hermano perdido, el cual suena un poco nervioso, cuando contesta la llamada

-¿En donde estas cerebrito?-

-Ah...¿Q-quien es?-

-Tu abuela- Responde de forma sarcástica- Soy Raph ¿Quien mas va a ser?-

-Ah Raph, claro, no te reconocí ¿Que pasó?-

La forma en como habla el de banda morada le extraña un poco a Raphael, pero decide ignorarlo, luego de que pase lo de Splinter, va obligarlo a que le diga que le pasa

-¿En donde demonios te encuentras? Leo me dijo que Splinter no despierta, así el cebrito nos tiene que decir YA que es lo que le pasa-

-Y-y ¿Quien es?- Ante esa pregunta Raphael levanto una ceja y se pregunto con estaba hablando, ya que no era con su hermano

-Ah...¿Tu?- No sabia que responder, la pregunta lo dejo muy desconcertado

-Si, si, entonces allá voy- Y colgo la llamada

Raphael miro su teléfono preguntándose si esto era malo, Si algo le había a Donatello como para que actuara de de esa manera...

-¡Raph!- El grito de su hermano de azul lo saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente volvió a la guarida, se dirijio al dojo y se encontró con un Leonardo dándole cachetazos a Splinter, aunque supiera el porque de la acción, eso todavía lo sorprendía no tanto como la extraña llamada con el de morado, pero si se le hacia competencia

-¿Quisieras dejar de darle cachetazos a Splinter?- Se acerca a su hermano y le detiene las manos

-¿Que mas hago? Ya lo sacudí, le grite, solo que queda golpearlo y parece que tampoco funciona- Le responde muy desesperado

bueno, lo primero es que tienes que tranquilizarte, Splinter es un maestro en eso de la meditación, seguramente en estos momentos se encuentra en esa cosa de lo astral-

-¿Hablas del viaje astral?-

-Si, eso ¿Sensei no nos dijo una vez que lo del viaje ese, era que abandonas tu cuerpo o algo así, y que de alguna forma volvía a el cuando quisieras?- Leonardo asiente

-Bien, ahí esta tu respuesta, seguro que cuando vuelva de quién sabe donde, le va arder las mejillas- Vuelve a mirar a su maestro

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa- Se voltea y regresa a su sillón

-¿Y Don?- Pero Leonardo le pregunta algo que ni siquiera sabe el mismo Raphael

-Ni puta idea- Le dice sin dejar de caminar hasta la sala

-¿No lo buscastes?-

Raphael se voltea y se recuesta de la entrada

-Lo hice, pero creo que salio de la guarida-

-¿A donde?-

-Yo que voy a saber, no tengo un GPS para rastrearlo- Le dice algo enojado por el interrogatorio que le hace el mayor

- Raph, esto es serio, a Splinter nunca lo hemos visto de esta manera y Don no suele irse sin decirle a nadie ¿No te parece ilógico?-

-Esta conversación es ilógica-Se voltea- En cualquier momento Don va aparecer diciendo que buscaba partes para algún estúpido invento suyo y Splinter va a despertar exigiendo explicación del por que de que le duelan las mejillas-

Leonardo ve como su hermano se dirije a la sala, dejándolo prácticamente solo, voltea hacia su sensei y nota que mueve una de sus orejas, esto lo sorprende y se acerca mas, pero al hacerlo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- escucha un grito estremecedor, y corre a toda velocidad hacia la sala, para encontrarse denuevo con Raphael, el cual lógicamente escucho el grito, los dos suben lo mas rápido que pueden las escaleras y abren la habitación del menor, el cual lo observan sentado en su cama temblando como una gelatina y sudando frío, se acercan y no les ocurre nada mas que abrazarlo, deseando que esa acción pueda relajarlo un poco, porque aunque ya saben como es Mikey cada vez que tiene una pesadilla, nunca lo habían visto tan asustado como estaba ahora, incluso les podía transmitir el miedo que este sentía, de un momento a otro el menor rompe bruscamente el abrazo y corre escaleras abajo, para después ir aun más rápido al laboratorio y abrir la puerta bruscamente

-¡Donnie!- El menor corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza, casi asfixiándolo, los dos mayores también llegan al laboratorio un tanto exhaustos, ya habían corrido demasiado ese día, se acercan a sus dos hermanos, todavía inhalando enormes bocanadas de aire, mientras que Donatello intenta zafarse del agarre de Mikey, pero este lo suelta

-¡Estas aquí!- Le dice alegre a mas no poder

-Ah...¿Por que no estaría aquí? ¿Y a que se debió ese intento de asfixia?-

-Es que tuve otra pesadilla y pues... Yo estaba con Splinter en las tuberias del drenaje y te vi a ti y a un monstruo extraño, y despues el monstruo te empezo a comer y...-

-Espera, espera ¿En donde te metiste?- Michelangrlo fue interrumpido por Raphael, el cuán aun no se cree que Donatello, este en el laboratorio

-¿De que hablas?- Le responde confundido

-¿De que hablo? Hablo de que te busque por casi toda la guarida y no te encontré, y después te llame y me dijistes un montón de cosas extrañas

Por un momento Donatello creyó que le estaban haciendo un mala broma, pero se dio cuenta de que al menos Rapha no estaba bromeando, enserio que estaba enojado con el

-Nunca te pude haber respondido, yo he estado aquí desde que terminó el entrenamiento y- Saca su T-Phone y se lo muestra a Raphael- ¿Ves? Nada- Y era cierto, en el celular del genio no había registro de ninguna llamada hecha por Raphael en el día de hoy.

Nuestro quelonio de banda a roja, se quedo sin palabras, simplemente no lo podía creer, era una cuestión de que, o el se estaba volviendo loco, o se volvería loco por no saber que pasaba

-¿Están todos bien?- las cuatro tortugas voltearon y dos de ellas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Splinter ya despierto y caminando hacia ellos con su típico bastón, los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento:

"Creo que ya se me safó una tuerca..."

-Donatello, hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Por qué no lo estaría sensei?- Splinter se quedo pensativo unos instantes, dudando si responder o no a na respuesta de su hijo

-¿Y tu Michelangelo?- Pero decidió no responder

-Hai, sensei- Le respondió Muchelangelo igual de confundido que su hermano- Con algo de dolor pero bien, sensei-

-¿Dolor?- Le pregunto aparentando serenidad, pero por dentro estaba aterrado

-Si, es que...- Modo improvisado activado otra vez, quería decirle que su "dulce" hermano lo había dejado inconsciente en el piso, pero eso implicaría que dijese que todo empezó por haber lanzado un globo de agua, lo cual te prohibido hacer y seguramente el castigo seria tediosas horas extras de entrenamiento

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a cuestionarlo

-Se golpeo la cabeza mientras andaba en skate por las alcantarillas- Le respondió Leonardo, haciendo gala de su habilidad para mentir.

Splinter, creyéndose esa mentira de su hijo mas honesto, se fue del laboratorio

-De nada- Le dijo el de banda azul al de naranja, una vez que su sensei ya se encontraba bastante lejos, como para que no los escuchara, aunque uno nunca sabe con ese orejas...

Splinter se salio del dojo directo a la cocina, necesitaba una o dos o tres tazas de té para olvidar esa horrible experiencia mientras se encontraba en el plano astral, lo que lo extrañó fue ver al menor de sus hijos con el, y lo que lo aterrorizó, fue ver a su hijo genio con esa bestia, el no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciéndole, pero viniendo de un demonio como ese, sabía que no era nada bueno, es mas, incluso tendría que vigilar mas a Donatello para asegurarse de su estado, tanto físico, como emocional, y como espiritual.

De pronto sintió un dulce aroma inundar su nariz de rata, sonrió ante el aroma, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenece, y sabe que esa persona se encuentra con el en estos momentos, sin que este viva, sabe que lo esta acompañando...

-Tang-Shen...-

**Gracias por leer!**

**Quizás este capitulo les recordó a la película esa de insidius( creo que así se llama) pero la vered es que si existe el viaje astral y todo lo que van a ver en esta historia**

**Los veo el próximo capitulo!**


	4. ¿Dos presencias?

-La próxima vez no pienso encubrirlos-

-Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras-

-¿Así que preferías tener horas extras de entrenamiento?-

-Ahh... ¿Chicos?-

-No las iba a tener, porque Mikey fue el que empezó-

-¿¡Y solo por un globo de agua tu los dejastes en el piso!?-

-Chicos-

-¡No es la primera vez que lo hace y lo sabes! Además, yo le advertí que si me lanzaba otro globo, no tendría compasión... El se lo buscó-

-¡Pudistes haberlo matado!

-Es imposible matar al alguien con solo desmayarlo, ni siquiera Mikey es tan débil-

-¡Chicos!-

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? Le dolía la cabeza, ¡Eso puede ser mas grave que un simple golpe!-

-Pero tampoco significa una hemorragia ínter...-

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-

Leonardo y Raphael dejaron de pelear y al igual que Michelangelo, vieron sorprendidos a Donatello, sorprendidos porque este nunca (o casi nunca contando esta vez) gritaba de esa forma

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Raph con poco interés

-¿Podrían decirme que les pasa?- De los cuatro era el único que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, lo cual no es muy común, ya que incluso Mikey, sin saberlo, sabía mas que sus hermanos

-Pues...¿Por donde empiezo? Solo sé que Splinter por alguna razón no salia de la meditación sino hasta ahora-

-Yo, que Splinter estaba en la cosa astral o como se diga-

- Y yo solo tuve una pesadilla, pero una muy aterradora-

En ese momento todos comprendieron que en realidad nadie tenia idea de lo que pasaba, solo tenían su versión de lo ocurrido, pero no podían juntar todas las versiones ya que ninguna tenia que ver las otras.

Michelangelo tembló ligeramente al recordar la "pesadilla", a lo cual Raphael intento calmarlo como solo el sabe hacer:

-¿Quisieras dejar de ser tan miedoso? Es imposible que de la nada aparezca un monstruo y se coma a Donnie. Suena estúpido el solo decirlo-

-Odio admitirlo, pero Raph tiene razón, no va a pasar nada Mikey- Leonardo concordó con Raph y se acerco a donde Michelangelo para abrazarlo, en un otro intento de consolar al menor. Esta es la segunda vez que lo ve tan asustado que incluso le transmitió el miedo a su hermano de azul, sin importar cuanta lógica utilizara este

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto el de banda naranja aun con algo de temor

-Seguro- Se separo de Mikey y le acaricio la cabeza. Y mientras se desarrollaba tanto afecto, Raphael y Donatello salieron del laboratorio, cada uno por razones distintas. Don porque antes, de que sus hermanos entraran sin ningún aviso al laboratorio, el había visto la hora y se dio cuenta que April siempre llegaba entre las cinco y seis de la tarde, así que deseando que su "princesa" no estuviera con Casey, se fue a esperarla. Por su parte Raphael, salio por no saber que más hacer, quería olvidarse de lo que paso, pero le era imposible, y eso que era experto en olvidarse del mundo cuando le daba la gana, pero a diferencia de Mikey, el lo hacia a propósito.

Ya una vez que salieron, su suposición no le fallo al quelonio de morado y fue, casi corriendo, a saludar a la pelirroja, la cual, para la mala suerte del quelonio, si estaba con Casey.

Saludo a April nerviosamente disimulado-Hola April- Y saludo también a Casey- Jones- Lo "saludó" de forma desafiante

-Donatello- Le respondió de la misma forma. Ambos se miraron fijamente con muchas ganas de matarse el uno al otro, pero April, como casi siempre, no lo noto y camino hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Splinterm el cual se tomaba una taza de té

-Hola April-

-Hola sensei- April hizo una reverencia al estilo japones en forma de saludo, pero no tardo mucho en sentir que había alguien mas con ellos, se volteo y miro a todas partes buscando al culpable de que tuviera esa sensación

-¿Paso algo, April?- le prengutó Splinter con duda por la acción de la joven al terminar de hacer la pequeña reverencia

-No, no, nada sensei, es solo que sentí... Como una presencia, aquí con nosotros-

El maestro de ninjutsu, ya estaba enterado del sexto sentido tan desarrollado que tenia la chica, de hecho ya Donatello había deducido que gracias a ser mitad krang, ella tenia esa habilidad, sin embargo al oír la respuesta que le dedicó, se dio cuenta de que ese sexto sentido no sólo aplicaba para los seres vivientes en carne y hueso, también empezaba a sentir a las almas de las personas ya fallecidas, eso lo hizo sonreír, porque supo que el entrenamiento que le aplico si estaba desarrollando sus habilidades

-¿Y como se siente esa presencia?- Le pregunto para ver que tanto podía sentir al alma de su esposa, la cual, el estaba seguro que era la que se encontraba en esos momentos

-Pues...- "¿A que se refiere con 'como se sentía'?" April cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse, sin mucha idea de a qué cosa concentrarse para darle una respuesta a su sensei, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y todo a su alrededor le pareció tener un ambiente pesado y cargado de algo que no supo identificar, pero que de igual manera no le hizo mucha gracia, abrió los ojos de repente, sintiéndose atrapada por ese ambiente tan deprimente.

Se encontró con la mirada de la rata, la cual le pedía una respuesta, April pensó en que le diría, con las palabras mas exactas posibles

-Ah... Pues... Se siente... Extraño- "¿¡Extraño!? ¿¡Es lo mejor que se ocurre decir!?" se regaño mentalmente, mientras la rata la miraba extrañado de la respuesta

-¿A que te refieres con "Extraño"?-

-Ah... Es que lo siento un poco... Triste, se siente muy pesado el ambiente...- No supo que mas decirle, porque ni siquiera podía describir exactamente lo que sintió al cerrar los ojos, ni tampoco lo que siente en estos momentos, lo único que si sabe con claridad, es que la extraña presencia se encuentra detrás de ella, porque siente un punto fuerte de esa sensación que todavía describe, justo detrás suyo.

Splinter se acaricio la barba como usualmente lo hace cuando se queda pensativo.

"Extraño" "Pesado" Triste" Esas en definitiva no eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar, eran todo lo opuesto a lo que recordaba de su esposa, pero antes de poder saber con claridad que era lo que sentía la pelirroja, aparecieron los dos pretendientes de esta aun tratando de controlar sus impulsos asesinos, por lo que decidió retirarse de la cocina. Cuando le tocara entrenar con ella, se enteraría de la presencia "triste" o "pesada"

.

.

.

Mucho rato después, ya a la hora del partrujalle, todas las tortugas estaban listas, bueno casi todas...

-Pero tengo mi kusarigama, eso es mas que suficiente-

-¿Que tanto te cuesta volver a tu habitación a buscar los nunchakus?-

Leo y Mikey se encontraban en una discusión por algo que el mayor consideraba estúpido, pero el menor lo consideraba una decisión de vida o muerte

-Solo tienes que subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta y tomar los benditos nunchakus para volver a bajar y poder irnos- Raphael, al igual que los demás, ya estaban hartos de la extraña negación del menor, para ir a buscar sus armas. Pero fue después de que Raphael lo amenazara para terminar convenciéndolo de ir a su habitación.

Al entrar, el aroma volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales y comenzó a temblar, pero dio un gran suspiro y al igual que hizo para buscar la foto, corrió dento de la alcoba hasta encontrar sus armas, y después emprendió otra carrera para volver a donde lo esperaban sus hermanos, una vez abajo, se despidieron de los únicos dos humanos allí presentes y de su sensei y padre, para luego salir de la alcantarilla, subirse al edificio mas cercano y comenzar a correr y saltar por cada tejado, buscando algún crimen que detener, así estuvieron hasta que se cansaron de tanta carrera, en especial Michelangelo que no había parado desde que fue a buscar el resto de sus armas.

Se detuvieron en una de las tantas azoteas de los tantos los edificios que habían en la ciudad, para poder reponer energías, de tantas horas corriendo, pero extrañamente el de banda naranja envés de estar agradecido por ese corto descanso, quería correr otra vez, no le importaba a donde, sólo quería alejarse

-¿Eh?- Volvió a voltearse, buscando al culpable de que sintiera esa sensación y ese aroma que ya no lo dejaba en paz ni cuando tuviera que salir de la guarida

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Ya van como quince veces que volteas ¿Que tanto buscas? - le preguntó su hermano de rojo, el cual también tenia la misma necesidad que el menor de votearse, pero este lo disimulaba mas

-¿En serio no huelen algo extraño?-

-Algo como ¿qué?- Preguntó el mayor

-Algo como vainilla o quizás...- Se quedó pensando

-¿Canela?- Hasta que Raphael le quito la palabra de la lengua

-¿Tu también lo hueles?- Michelangelo tenia una chispa de esperanza, al menos para que vieran que no estaba loco

-El único que hueles cosas imaginarias eres tú, yo solo lo adiviné-La pequeña chispa que tenia se fue cuando Raph le respondió. Estaba empezando a creer que todo eso eso está en su cabeza

-De todos modos ¿Por que olerías eso? No hay ninguna panadería o repostería cerca- Le cuestiono Leonardo, para después girarse hacia Donatello

-¿Algún envase?-

-No, aun no veo nada. Creo que tenemos que seguir mas adelante- Respondió el genio sin quitar la vista del radar casero que el mismo había construido

-¿Mas? Pero si llevamos ma de dos horas- Se quejo Raphael, y Michelangelo, lejos de apoyar a sus hermano temperamental, estuvo mas que feliz con irse de la azotea donde estaban

Pero su felicidad duró poco ya que otra vez sintió algo detrás suyo, solo que esta vez era una mano, no era como la que sintió en el laboratorio, esta era mas...¿Larga? Creo que da seria la palabra mas exacta

Y al voltear se, definitivamente toda la alegría se le esfumó por completo al ver una sombra, pero no era en si una sombra, era como una nube negra flotante que estaba a varios metros del quelonio de naranja, el cual dio un grito de niñita asustada al ver esa extraña nube, y los demás se dieron un salto del susto que le dio ese grito, que casi los deja sordos

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?- Raphael ya estaba harto del comportamiento tan extraño de Mikey y ese grito fue la gira que rebaso el vaso. Pero Mikey por su parte, estaba petrificado viendo en dirección de la extraña cosa negra

Lo demás, al ver que Michelangelo no respondía a la pregunta, se limitaron a ver en la misma dirección, pero a diferencia de Michelangelo, ellos no veían absolutamente nada, no veían la razón de porque su hermano estuviera tan asustado

-Mikey, tranquilizate ¿Por que gritaste?- Le preguntó Leo con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero el susodicho no hacia mas que quedarse estático viendo en la misma dirección, así que Donatello decidió acercarse a su hermano y esforzarse lo mas que podía en ver algo fuera de lo normal, pero nada, sencillamente nada

Y después de unos segundos Michelangelo fue levantando lentamente uno de sus brazos, apuntando el con el dedo, temblorosamente, como si tuviera miedo de moverse, los demás vieron en donde le apuntaba el dedo Michelangelo pero seguían sin ver nada hasta que Leonardo decidió que lo mejor seria volver a l alcantarilla y cuando su hermano estuviera mas calmado que les contara que había visto con tanto temor

Los demás ni protestaron ante la edición del líder, ya que era o irse de vuelta a casa, o aguantarse a Michelangelo asustado. La decisión era mas que obvia.

Al llegar Mikey, ya se encontraba mas calmado, pero aun temblaba y se negaba a hablar mientras los demás solo se preguntaban que cosa había visto que lo traumatizara tanto, estaban preocupados a mas ni poder, en especial Raphael aunque ni lo demostrara. Pero el miedo del banda naranja no llegaba hasta ahí, cuando ya se habían ido April ( que aun sentía una intensa sensación de lo que no sabía describir, y la cual se intensificó cuando volvieron las tortugas ) y Casey, y cuando los Hamato estaban listos para dormir, Michelangelo le rogaba a los demás para poder dormir con ellos, hacia todo lo posible para no volver a entrar a su habitación, la cual estaba mas extraña que otras veces...

Ya sabemos que Mike tiene oliendo ese aroma un poco mas de dos meses, ya esta acostumbrado a olerlo, pero en este día, ese olor no lo ha dejado en paz, y menos cuando se encontró con esa extraña presencia, que el asegura que se encuentra en su habitación, pero incapaz de comprobarlo.

En fin, después de tantas suplicas, logro dormir en la alcoba de su hermano temperamental. Pero obviamente ni fue a voluntad de este, fue a obligación de su hermano de azul, ya que este prácticamente lo chantajeó

"Dejarlo quedarse contigo, o le diré a Splinter lo que pasó en la tarde..." Últimamente su hermano se estaba haciendo experto en el chantaje, y como no quería que su se sin supiera que había dejado inconsistente a Michelangelo, optó por aceptar de ma la gana que se quedara a dormir con el...

**Gracias por leer! Y recuerden hacerme saber que tal les parecio, por medio de un review**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo :)**


	5. Una Noche muy particular según Raph

Después de varios minutos rogando (casi de rodillas) finalmente consiguió dormir en la habitación de Raphael, lo logró gracias al pequeño chantaje que le hizo Leonardo a Raphael.

Cuando casi todos se encontraban en un profundo sueño, Raphael decidió buscar un vaso de agua o algo que le ayude a dormir, no sabe porque, pero no puede dormir, contando con que los párpados le pesaban, daba bostezos cada cinco segundos y no tiene ganas de mover ni músculo, pero aun así logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para salir de la cama (en que no estaba muy cómodo, gracias a lo estrecha que es y con su hermano mas todavía) salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina, empieza a frotarse los brazos. y a preguntarse el porque de que haga tanto frío solo en ese lugar, porque durante todo el recorrido, la cocina es el único con una temperatura mas baja de lo normal, pero eso cambia en cuanto se dirije al livingroom y comprueba que allí la temperatura está igual o mas bajo que la de la cocina

-Don debe arreglar la calefacción- Es lo único que dice y vuelve a la cocina y busca un vaso de gua, lo toma y sigue el recorrido de regreso a su alcoba, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a caminar siente como se le eriza la piel en brazos y piernas, y por alguna razón, ya sea instinto, una corazonada o lo que sea, Raphael se voltea y por fracción de segundos ve, lo que cree, era una nube blanca, algo así como un humo blanco que rápidamente desaparece dejandolo muy confundido

-¿Pero qué...?- Se frotó los ojos, y creyendo que había sido una broma de su cansado cerebro, vuelve a caminar y llega a la alcoba aun con ese anormal frío que empezó en la cocina y terminó en toda la guarida.

Al abrir la puerta (la cual el no había cerrado) ve a su hermano dormido en la cama, pero ahora esta temblando, se acerca pensando que problamente seria una pesadilla, pero al tocarlo para despertarlo, nota que esta demasiado frío, como un muerto, pero sabe que no esta muerto porque sigue temblando, así que ignora lo frío que esta y lo sacude para despertarlo, pero nada.

-Quizás solo tiembla por frío, pero aun así debería despertar- Se dice a si mismo y sigue sacudiendo a su hermano, hasta que mira su rostro y ve que esta llorando, no derramando lágrimas como una cascada pero si ve que salen un par de lágrimas sus ojos cerrados

-Despierta gusano- Ya se esta desesperado

¿Por que no despierta? El sabe que su hermano duerme como una roca pero incluso el debió haberse despertado con el frío o por la pesadilla, además ni siquiera se había dormido hace tanto, apenas había pasado una hora u hora y media, ya que Michelangelo tampoco podía dormir.

Decide rendirse, aun un poco desesperado y sumamente preocupado por la situación del menor, decidió que si era una pesadilla en cualquier momento iba a despertar de golpe y le contaría que había soñado, lo mismo que hace cada vez que tiene pesadillas. Sin embargo no se queda en la habitación y se dirije hacia la salida pensando en con que distraerse mientras le llega el sueño o hasta que el menor despierte, lo que ocurra primero...

Antes de salir, a solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada denuevo y el no había cerrado, se abre, no mucho pero queda entreabierta.

Raphael se queda petrificado en su lugar, mientras una batalla mental se libra en su cabeza.

"Fue el viento, con la brisa y el frío, casi parece un tornado"

"Pero los tornados no giran las perillas"

Y efectivamente la perilla se había girado para abrir la puerta, y claro como toda película de terror, pudo escuchar claramente el chirriante ruido que hacen las puertas al abrirse tan lentamente , pero como lo mas lógico, no vio a nadie que la abriera, y antes de pensar en como se abrió la puerta hay que pensar

"¿Quien cojones la cerró sin darme cuenta?"

Salio del extraño shock en el que estaba y volteo hacía su hermano dormido todavía, pero esta vez aparte de temblar y soltar una que otra lágrima, ahora tiene un corte sangrante que iba de algún punto de la cabeza y llegaba hasta cerca del ojo, ya al ver eso Raphael entra en total pánico y sale de la habitación en busca de sus hermanos y sensei.

Mientras corría hacia la habitación de Donatello pensaba en el error de haber dejado a Michelangelo solo con una cortada que no sabia si era letal, o si tenia mas cortadas así, pero dejo todos esos pensamientos al abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarla totalmente vacía.

Sin perder ni un segundo, corrió hasta el laboratorio, el sabía que casi siempre el genio se desvelaba haciendo nuevos inventos y muchas veces se duerme en el escritorio o en el teclado de la computadora. Al entrar, vio al de banda morada dormido profundamente en una posición bien incómoda, con la cabeza en el teclado de la computadora y por lo tando babeando la misma

-¡Donnie!- Llamó a su hermano a todo pulmón mientras corría a despertarlo.

Donatello abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, al abrirlos se encontró con su hermano llamándolo y sacudiendolo, por su parte, Raphael al ver que el genio abre los ojos, deja de sacudirlo y le empieza a explicar lo más tranquilo que puede estar, la situación de su hermano y Donatello, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para entender las atropelladas palabras de Raphael, le dice que traiga a Michelangelo al laboratorio para que lo revise, Raph obedece y, después de llevar a Mike y despertar a Splinter y Leonardo, los tres se encontraban en el livingroom esperando y casi durmiéndose, el diagnostico del genio.

Michelangelo se encontraba en una camilla, con varios cables conectados, aun "dormido" ya que después de tratar de despertarlo de casi cualquier forma existente en el mundo, Donnie decidió que lo mejor quizás sea monitorear sus reacciones mientras sueña, y por lo menos en el electrocardiograma se ve las reacciones del corazón muy tranquilas...

Y además de ponerse a ver sus reacciones en sueños,Donatello también atendió sus heridas, las cuales eran muchas mas de las que Raphael pudo ver o imaginar que tendría, pero las heridas solo eran cortes muy pocos profundos, casi superficiales, aunque eran muchos en todo el cuerpo, lo extraño, aparte de tener cortes que salen mientras duerme y aun así no despierta y el hecho de que este mas frío que un cubo de hielo y temblando, es que después de que Don reviso y curó las heridas y le se pusiera a conectarle los cables, Mikey despertó muy tranquilamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente y bostezando

-mmmm...¿Donnie?- Fue lo primero que dijo al despertar

Donatello al oír y ver a su hermano despierto salió del laboratorio y llamó a los demás, una vez en el laboratorio, Mikey solo atino a preguntar que rayos estaba haciendo ahí, con mil cables en todo el cuerpo, y también preguntar de donde habían salido las misteriosas cortadas

-Pues...- Ni idea. Simplemente lo que le pasaba era un enigma incluso para la ciencia- Solo sabemos que sin importar cuanto te sacudiamos, tu no despertabas...- Donatello no sabía que opinar acerca de lo que dijo. ¿Era un poco estúpido?¿ o extraño? ¿ o algo preocupante? No sabia cual de las tres era.

Mikey quedo pensativo ante esa respuesta, y ya, eso fue todo, todos esperaban a un Mikey todo adolorido o asustado a mas no poder, pero no, estaba... Tranquilo, muy tranquilo, eso solo no hizo mas que sentir estúpidos a los demas, en especial a Raphael,pero también los hizo enojar por haber sido despertados, aparentemente sin razón, y después de ese extraño episodio, todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Michelangelo, que fue a la habitación de Raphael para seguir durmiendo con este lo que quedaba de noche.

Para el de banda roja solo fueron horas y horas acostado en una cama porque seguía sin poder dormir por mas cansado y estúpido que se sienta...

Al día siguiente, fue la misma rutina: levantarse, desayunar, entrenar, perder el tiempo en algo, almorzar, patrullar, volver a la alcantarilla, cenar y dormir. Para todos fue un día común y corriente sin contar que cuando todos se encontraban en la cocina esperando el desayuno hecho por el de bandana naranja, notaron que este ya no tenia las cortadas, ni sangre ni nada, estaba sano y salvo y también muy tranquilo, no se sorprendió como los demás cuando vio lo rápido que se había curado... No le dio importancia, pero Raphael si le dio importancia al comportamiento tan tranquilo que tenía...

Se dio cuenta de que en todo el día antes de ir a patrullar, el Dr. Bromastein no había hecho ni una sola broma, y claro que eso lo alegró, pero también en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pero MUY en el fondo, lo preocupó de sobremanera, aunque como siempre, su orgullo siempre delante de todo, ocultando todo sentimiento...

También noto que en todo el día, su hermano no había hecho ninguna combinación de pizza con alguna otra comida, se la había pasado todo el día en la alcoba del quelonio de rojo, por alguna razón seguía rehúsandose a entrar en la suya propia...

Y por último, se fijo en la actitud tan cambiante que tenía, ya que antes de ir al patrullaje, Michelangelo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero desde que salieron de la guarida hasta que regresaron, el de banda naranja no podía estar mas nervioso, volteando a todas partes y asustándose con cualquier cosa, incluso cuando los dragones púrpuras quisieron sorprenderlos, Mikey dio un grito de mujer de película de terror... Algo muy extraño, y mas todavía cuando volvieron a la guarida, ya que el menor volvía a estar tranquilo y serio... Pero todo era solamente opinión de Raphael...

**Gracias por leer! **

**Recuerden decirme que tal les pareció**

**Bye**


	6. Solo una pesadilla¿cierto?

Finalmente el haber estado rogando con su mejor cara de perro abandonado, dio sus frutos y logró dormir con el que menos pensó: Raphael. Pero si no hubiera sido por la pequeña ayuda de Leonardo, obviamente el temperamental no lo hubiera aceptado, pero lo que importaba era que por fin lograría pasar una noche sin pesadillas o ese olor... Nada malo pasaría, ¿Verdad?...

-Buenas noches-

-Como digas-

Michelangelo se acostó en la cama de su hermano aún con algo de temor, creyó que si dormía en la otra habitación no tendría de que temer, pero no fue así... De todos modos se acostó y trato de conciliar el sueño...Cerró los ojos y se puso a imaginar ovejas saltando una cerca mientras las contaba, pero ni bien iba por la número seis no quiso seguir, así que abrió los ojos nuevamente y solo se fijo en la pared que tenía en frente, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos al ver en la misma pared, algo que creyó era un rostro, no pregunten como era, si era o no humano, si era de hombre o mujer, por que ni Michelangelo lo sabe, solo sabe que le horrorizó, y claro, para traumarlo más, empezó a oler otra vez ese aroma tan misterioso... Ahora esa habitación le daba casi tanto miedo que la suya, digo casi porque al menos tiene compañía estando en la alcoba de su hermano, no era la mejor compañía, pero era mejor que nada...

-¿Raph?- Lo llamó sin mover nada mas que la boca, tenía demasiado miedo incluso par hablar

-¿Raph?- Lo llamó otra vez, con la esperanza de poder despertarlo

-¿Qué?- Escuchó la voz de Raphael detrás suyo, pero para estar seguros...

-¿Estas despierto?-

-No- Le respondió sarcásticamente, pero el pobre asustado de Mike no pareció entender

-¿Podrías despertar?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Que quieres?- Le preguntó con fastidio, aveces no sabe si le toma el pelo o si le pregunta de verdad como lo que acaba de pasar

-No puedo dormir-

-Solo ponte a contar ovejas y deja de fastidiarme-

-Ya lo hice, y no funciona-

Raphael se sienta en la cama. El tampoco puede dormir, ya intento con las ovejas, pero no le funcionó y ya intento contar del cien al uno en reversa y tampoco funciona, y no conoce otra forma de dormir ¿Que más puede hacer?

Por su parte, Michelangelo seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, incluso aguantándose los bostezos, y también seguía oliendo la "vainilla", pero de la nada empezó a ver una luz blanca en sus párpados o a través de ellos, realmente no lo sabía y para saber que era eso, abrió los ojos, encontrándose otra vez con la grisácea pared de la habitación, pero esta vez esa grisácea pared parecía ser más blanca, parecía tener un color mucho mas blanco de lo usual, y ver esa pared, o el color de la pared lo tranquilizó mas, logró deshacerse un poco del miedo que tenía y empezó a cerrar los ojos, aun con el aroma, el cual ya dejo de asustarlo, paso de causarle pesadillas a ayudarlo a dormir...

-¿Mikey?- Le llamó Raph volteando a verlo, ya se le hacía extraño que su hermano no le volviera a hablar o siquiera se moviera, entonces supuso que al menos el si pudo conciliar el sueño... Lástima que Raphael no podía y solo se acostó en cama cerrando los ojos e imaginando por tercera vez en la noche a las ovejas saltando una cerca...

* * *

_-...¿Eh?...- Abrió los ojos al sentir algo rozando su cara, era algo como..._

_-...¿Pasto?- Se sentó en un suelo cubierto de pasto_

_¿Que pasó? Si hace prácticamente nada, se encontraba en la habitación de Raphael y también ¿Que hacía ahí? ¿Y por qué era de día? Recordaba que cuando el se durmió eran las dos de la mañana y por lo tanto aun debería ser de noche_

_-Bienvenido Michelangelo- Escuchó una voz femenina y se giro hacia todos lados buscando quien le dijo eso pero nada, eso lo asustó un poco y se levanto del suelo, tuvo la intención de agarrar sus armas pero se dio cuenta que no las tenia consigo, así que se armo de valor para preguntar:_

_-¿Q-quién eres?- Pero no sonó tan valiente como hubiera querido y como respuesta obtuvo una risa, no era macabra ni siniestra, ni nada por el estilo, pero al no saber de donde provenía, lo asustaba._

_Detrás suyo había una especie de bosque, y al verlo se fijó en una sombra que había entre los árboles, sin saber porque, decidió entrar el aquel bosque para ver mejor a la sombra, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien con una túnica negra y encapuchado, pero también sintió miedo al ver lo rasgada que estaba la túnica y que estaba lleno de un liquido negro_

_-Bienvenido Michelangelo- Volvió a escuchar la misma frase pero esta vez la voz no era de mujer, era una voz extraña, parecía como la voz de mujer pero distorsionada_

_-¿Q-qui-quien eres...?- Le pregunto dando pasos temblorosos y lentos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ese ser, pero tropezó con una roca y cayó al piso, al hacerlo rápidamente se le acerco alguien, pero no era aquel encapuchado, ni una mujer, era..._

_-...¿Leo?- Le pregunto a la figura que, si no era su hermano, era muy parecido a el, y el cual le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, aceptó todavía confundido, miedoso y sorprendido._

_Confundido, por estar en un lugar que ni recuerda como llegó, y menos como devolverse, porque según el, antes de cerrar los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación del de bandana roja._

_Miedoso, por no saber en donde está, quizás no podría volver nunca a la guarida, y se quedaría con ese personaje de túnica rasgada y manchada de algo negro que para el no podría darle mas miedo._

_Y sorprendido de ver a uno de sus hermanos aparecer de la nada extendiéndole la mano para levantarse, la cual aceptó._

_-¿Estás bien?-_

_-S-si-_

_-¿Seguro? Me miras como si fuera un fastasma-_

_Michelangelo aun desconfiaba de si de verdad era su hermano, porque aunque sea idéntico a el, lo veía extraño encontrarlo en un lugar aun mas extraño_

_-¿Y donde están Donnie y Raph?- En cuanto lo dijo, salieron del bosque las otras dos tortugas, idénticas a sus hermanos pero aún viéndolas con desconfianza_

_-¿En donde estabas?-_

_-P-pu-pues... y-yo...- _

_-Mejor come algo de pizza-_

_Miro a Donnie preguntándose de cual pizza estaba hablando, si sus manos estaban vacías, de hecho todas las manos estaban vacías ¿De que pizza hablan?_

_-¿ Y... E-en donde está?-_

_-Aquí- Le respondió Donatello, sacando de la nada una caja de pizza, la cual era como tres veces mas grande que una pizza familiar_

_-¿Que estamos esperando?- Leonardo tomó la pizza y se sentó en suelo junto con sus dos hermanos, y abrió la caja para comer_

_-¿No vas a comer?- Le preguntó Leonardo_

_Mikey dudó unos momentos pero cuando el olor de pizza de pepperoni recién hecha, llego a su nariz, olvido toda duda y sentó el césped con sus hermanos..._

_Pero al sentarse, el olor de la pizza recién hecha se transformó en olor de pizza podrida (sabe como huele gracias a los pedazos olvidados que hay bajo su cama) y cuando tomó uno de los pedazos, la comida se tornó del mismo aspecto al que huele: podrida. Pero aun así, sus hermanos seguían comiéndola muy agustos_

_-Ahhh...¿Chicos?-_

_-¿Que pasa Mikey?-_

_-Creo que hay algo mal con esta pizza-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- La pregunta extraño a Mikey ¿Acaso no ven lo podrida que está?_

_Solo se limito a ver sus hermanos comer... De verdad parecían disfrutarla, pero el ya tuvo una mala experiencia con una pizza podrida y no quería repetirlo, sin embargo al ver a Leonardo, que estaba justo al lado suyo, miro bien incrédulo el cinturón en donde guarda las bombas de humo, los shurikens, etc, la correa no parecía despegarse del vientre de su hermano, parecía estar pegado a el, pero quiso voltear a otro lado, si seguía viendo quizás se asustaría mas de lo que estuvo en un principio... Desafortunadamente, al voltear Leonardo le preguntó al la vez que ponía la mano en su hombro_

_-Hey Mikey ¿Por que no comes?- El menor, cuando la mano de Leo lo tocó, sintió un gran ardor, como si la mano estuviera hecha de fuego, volteo quitándose del agarre de Leonardo y al ver su rostro, noto algo que sin duda no podría haberlo dejado más en shock._

_Leonardo no tenia los ojos azul oscuro con los que siempre los ha visto, esta vez los tenia naranjas, como su bandana, vio a Donnie que estaba al lado de Leo y este tampoco tenia sus típico color marrón rojizo, los tenía igual de anaranjados_

_-¿L-leo?- toco al de banda azul, solo para asegurarse de que era real y no un simple espejismo, pero al tocar su hombro, este se comenzó a derretir como si fuera cera_

_-¿EH?- Vio a los otros dos y notó que Donnie también se derretía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió lo mas lejos que podía sin voltear hacia atrás... Pero desafortunadamente los extraños seres que se derretían lo estaban alcanzando, lo agarraban de los hombros, brazos, cabeza, halaban lo más que podían y en un momento tratando de librarse vio que esas cosas ya no lucían como sus hermanos, ahora eran...como una masa negra, extraña y repulsiva masa negra, que ni bien se zafaba de su agarre, se limpiaba lo más que podía para luego volver a ser ganado por eso..._

_Pero cuando ya sus piernas no daban para más, ya cuando esas cosas lo alcanzaban y la espesa sustancia negra lo cubría casi por completo, ya cuando las fuerzas para librarse le suplicaban que se rindiera y ya cuando comenzó a soltar lágrimas... Lo último que logró ver antes de que las cosas negras le taparan la cara con el resto del cuerpo, fue una luz... Una muy blanca y resplandeciente luz, que se difuminaba lentamente dejando ver a una joven mujer de cabellos negros con un kimono y la cual extendía su mano, estando a unos pasos de él, y el involuntariamente, levanto el brazo, con la esperanza de que la mujer lo ayudara a librarse una vez más, y al alzar el brazo lo mas que pudo, sintió un calor muy agradable en la mano, el cual iba incrementando a cada segundo, pero también a cada segundo que crecía el calor, también crecía el frío en el resto de su cuerpo, el cual desapareció junto con toda la cosa negra..._

_Sintió como lo sostenían y no jalaban, pero él, por alguna razón tenía los ojos cerrados y era incapaz de moverse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, no sabe si fue que en algún momento dejo de sentir las extremidades u olvidó como usarlas, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad nuevamente, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo a solo metros de caer en lo que parecía una llamarada incontrolable de fuego, siendo sujetado por la misma mujer que lo había rescatado de la sustancia negra..._

_-¿Pero que...?- Por un momento pensó que era un simple sueño, pero al resbalarse un poco del agarre de la mujer, una llama le quemó un pie y no pudo sentirlo más real, siguió derramando lágrimas sin saber que hacer, intento hacer el fuerte y no llorar, pero incluso Raphael habría llorado al ver a dos de sus hermanos, literalmente, derritiéndose, o casi ser tragado por una maldita asquerosa sustancia espesa de un repulsivo color negro, o verse a punto de caer en el fuego y ser quemado... ¿Tú no habrías llorado?_

_Pero las llamaradas de pronto cambiaron, como todo lo que pasa en ese lugar tan desquisiciado, y se transformó en un agujero negro con tentáculos que cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para atraparlo, la mujer lo haló lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, cayendo en el césped a orillas del agujero con tentáculos igual o mas repulsivos y desagradables que la masa, incluso con el mismo color... Quiso correr, alejarse de allí lo más que podía, pero al ver a unos tentáculos en especial... Solo pensó en ir hasta allá para librar a los que tenia atrapados, así que sin pensar se levantó del suelo y corrió con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que sintió como lo volvían a jalar, pero esta vez era del borde del caparazón_

_-¡Michelangelo detente!- Oyó como la voz femenina le gritaba a la vez que lo jalaba con mas fuerzas... Pero al oír esas palabras, con esa voz... No pudo seguir, le resultaba demasiado familiar... Solo se dejo ser jalado y voltearse para ver quien era la dueña de la voz y era la misma mujer que ya lo había salvado dos veces, y con esta eran tres veces..._

_-¿Quien eres?- Esta vez todo miedo, toda desconfianza, todo llanto se fue al estar mas cerca de la mujer y al notar mas el rostro... Le pareció hacer visto ese rostro en otra parte, de hecho le parecía ver ese rostro casi siempre, pero en estos momentos no recordaba nada_

_-Nunca. Jamás. Caigas en sus engaños...- Le dijo con mirada triste. Michelangelo solo pudo observarla y preguntarse, primero con quien hablaba, y segundo de quien hablaba_

_-¿Engaños de quién?- _

_-De eso...- Fue lo único que dijo la mujer viendo el hoyo con tentáculos que aun tenía a sus "hermanos" mientras le gritaban a Mike que los ayudara, el solo los vio aguantándose las ganas de ir a salvarlos, pero recordó a la masa negra y todo sentimiento de querer atacar desapareció, aunque los pedidos de ayuda de Raphael sonaban demasiado reales..._

_Mientras aun miraba los tentáculos, aparecieron las armas de Michelangelo en la orilla del enorme hueco, aparecieron los nunchakus y la kusarigama... Les mentiría si nos les dijera que Michelangelo tuvo la tentación de usarlos para salvar a sus hermanos, cuyos gritos sonaban cada vez mas reales y mas histéricos, ya comenzaban a martillearle la cabeza y se acerco pero la mujer le tomo el brazo antes de que continuara, sin embargo se soltó y siguió caminando, el había todo lo posible para deternese, pero... No tenia el control de su cuerpo, y al ver la imagen de su familia sufriendo... Lo destrozaba un poco, por no decir que le rompía el alma_

_Pero esta vez envés de ser jalado, la mujer se puso delante de el y lo abrazó, en ese momento... Michelangelo quedó... El sentimiento que no invadió fue... Algo indescriptible, pero no quería que desapareciera, era la calidez, el amor y la sensación de que alguien le importas... De una manera que nunca había sentido, era de una manera que soñaba con sentir alguna vez... Era de una manera que ni siquiera Splinter lograba brindarle, a algo que solo lograba...Una... Madre..._

_El abrazo seguía, y se intensificaba cada vez que también se intensificara la fuerza que involuntariamente usaba su cuerpo para librarse e ir a aquella trampa_

_-Eres fuerte... No es la primera vez que te enfrentas a eso... Y se que los lograras salvar...- Esas palabras aparte de confundirlo también le dieron miedo, un miedo que otras fue extinto por el abrazo de la mujer_

_¿Como que No era la primera vez?_

_¿A que se refería con que los lograría salvar?_

_¿Y a quienes se suponía que lograría salvar?_

_Después de unos minutos más, el cuerpo de la tortuga detuvo sus intentos de librarse del abrazo y el enorme agujero con los extraños tentáculos bien parecidos a los de Slenderman, desapareció, disolviéndose lenta entre, junto con los gritos de sus hermanos, los cuales Leo y Donnie tenían ojos naranjas y desaparecieron lentamente..._

_-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó la mujer cuando se separó del abrazo, Mikey asistió con la cabeza_

_-Bien...-Sonrió, de una forma tan familiar para nuestro quelonio de naranja- Supongo que no sabes en donde estás- Volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Entonces te diré que en estos momentos estas en el camino de los sueños rotos-_

_Mike la miro confundido y a esto la mujer soltó una pequeña risa tímida- Si, así es... Te encuentras en uno de los tantos sueños que tuvieron las personas con metas que no pudieron cumplir... Sueños que se quedaron en eso: sueños-_

_-¿ Por qué estoy aquí?- _

_Michelangelo volvió a ver el lugar, imaginándose sus pesadillas mas significativas y se di cuenta de que las tres cosas que acaban de pasar eran pesadillas que había tenido cuando era mas pequeño..._

_Sus hermanos derritiéndose lo había soñado una vez que tenían entre__ cuatro y cinco años y se Donatello había quemado con fuego que el mismo había prendido, pero al hacerlo quemó sus manitas, y__Mikey al saber que por lo menos la cera de las velas se derretía con el fuego, pensó que su hermano también lo haría..._

_Una masa negra lo había soñado a los diez u once años, una vez en que calló al drenaje y como era agua sucia y negra, soñó con algo mas asqueroso y salió una masa negra..._

_Y sus hermanos en tentáculos lo había soñado hace poco, fue han noche en que había jugado Slenderman en la computadora de su hermano genio..._

_De un momento a otro el bosque y el césped, cambió una vez más, asustando lógicamente, a Michelangelo pero pronto se tranquilizó al alzar la vista y ver la mirada de confianza que le daba la mujer, se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor era de color negro_

_-Esto... Yo lo conozco- Y era cierto, el día en que Raph lo dejo inconsciente había estado en el mismo sitio para después cambiar a la imagen del alcantarillo y ver a uno de sus hermanos con un monstruo _

_-Si... Nos encontramos en el plano astral... Lugar en donde puedes viajar a donde quieras en alma, ¿Que lugar quieres visitar?-_

_Ante la pregunta el de bandana naranaja pensó en el único sitio que pensó durante toda su experiencia en ese otro lugar, y se encontró junto con la mujer en..._

_-Las alcantarillas- Mencionó la mujer, sorprendiendo un poco a Michelangelo, el cual se seguía preguntando quien era ella, pero dejo de prestarle atención al ver a dos de sus hermanos preocupados y con ojeras sentados en el sillón junto con su sensei en igual estado, y después de unos momentos ve salir a su otro hermano, diciendo cosas que no logra escuchar con claridad, pero que por la señal que hace con las manos cree que le dice que entren al laboratorio. El y la mujer siguen a los demás, consientes de que ellos no saben de la presencia suya y de la mujer_

_Al entrar, Michelangelo queda impresionado al verse a si mismo en una camilla, conectado a varias máquinas a través de varios cables_

_-¿Qué?- Pregunta sin entender_

_-Ese es tu cuerpo, ellos no saben que no estas en tu cuerpo en estos momentos y por lo tanto no te mueves, pero sin embargo tu cuerpo si siente lo mismo que tu alma-_

_Michelangelo va hacia ellos pero la mujer vuelve a agarrar su brazo_

_-No podrán verte ni oírte, no tienen la habilidad de sentir las almas... Ni Yoshi podría saber que encuentras aquí-_

_Mikey vuelve a verla, preguntándose lo mismo_

_-¿Quien eres?-_

_La mujer solo lo mira y sonríe_

_-Sigue la vainilla y estarás a salvo, me estará siguiendo a mí y esas cosas no podrá lastimarte ni a ti ni a los que quieres de verdad- La mujer desapareció al igual que él y todos se volvió negro cuando dejo de verla..._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Recuerden decirme que tal les papareció_****_eBye_**


End file.
